Goku's Secret
by DuoMaxwell3
Summary: PG13 for some language. Spelling and grammar errors completed. if you see any please let me know and I'll fix them. Thank you
1. Default Chapter

Goku's Secret  
  
Fate... That's what had brought them here...  
  
NO!!!! thought Gohan to himself. It wasn't fate. It was his will power. All of their will power and hard training... and now it was being tested. Cell.... Cell was holding his ridiculous tournament...  
  
A flashback entered his mind.... It was the hyperbolic time chamber.... His father had discoverd his hidden power.... Cell.... Damn him!! Cell had exposed his hidden power... At the cost of his own father! That thought alone infuriated him. It also gave him a good ki burst as his one armed Kamehameha energy attack advaced a bit further.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Trunks down on the ground. His heart pierced. laying down in a pool of blood... his own blood. He saw Cell's ki blast closing in on him.  
  
"Gohan!!"  
  
Gohan quickly scanned his sourroundings and found no one except his friends. The voice he'd had heard was that of his father. Goku...  
  
Gohan could hear Cell's voice taunting him. Cell's blast got closer to him... then everything went black...  
  
Gohan lay on the ground blacked out, he awoke to find his father standing in front of him.  
  
Goku!  
  
He was back! Gohan stood up and looked up to his father. Goku turned to look at his son. He flashed Gohan a quick smile  
  
Gohan smiled back, but was confused  
  
"Cell!" Goku yelled.  
  
Cell floated toward him and landed a few feet in front of him. "What?" he replied.  
  
Goku sighed "Well.... I know somone who is stronger than Gohan." he said "I wasn't suppose to tell you this, but since Gohan isn't much of a fight anymore, I think you could use a better opponent."  
  
Cell quickly nodded  
  
"OK follow me, everyone come on!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"We have a little problem...." Yamcha announced  
  
"What is it?" Goku cried impatiently  
  
"While you were gone, Cell blasted Trunks in the heart."  
  
Goku rushed over to Trunk's fallen body. He took a senzu bean from Krillin and held it to Trunk's mouth. "Trunks can you hear me?"  
  
All Goku got in reply was groan. He put the senzu bean in his mouth and told him to chew. Trunks chewed on the senzu bean and swallowed it. The bean's curing abilities kicked in.  
  
Trunks got up and thanked Goku "Thanks man, I needed that!"  
  
"No sweat." replied Goku. "Krillin give a senzu bean to Gohan, Vegeta, and.....to Cell."  
  
"Ok Goku." answered his friend.  
  
Gohan chewed on his senzu bean while Vegeta struggled to get up.  
  
Cell said he'd save his senzu bean. Out of the corner of his eye Goku saw him eat it.  
  
All the while Gohan had thought about what Goku had said. Can there really be someone stronger than me? If there is I gotta meet him!  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Friends

Ok! I'm back! I've got to episode 5 of Goku's Secret! I'll be posting the new ones soon (in small voice: hopefully). No honestly I had cpu problems and didn't get to use it but I checked it and now it works ^_^ I got some reviews and I agree whole heartedly that Gohan did kick Cell's butt, and yes Goku is dead. Just Remember though this is a fan fic! Purely made up! Well with that in mind lets go onto the second episode of Goku's Secret: Friends  
  
Last time Goku had made a startling revelation to everyone. There was someone stronger than Gohan! Today we will meet this person.  
  
"Come on everyone follow me!" shouted Goku.  
  
Mr. Satan watched as everyone flew away from the battlefield and left.  
  
The news reporter turned to get a new mic while his cameraman got the camera fixed to record this event.  
  
Mean while Mr. Satan saw the opportunity and started flexing and shouting victory chants.  
  
The cameraman started filming while Mr. Satan bragged about how he "beat" Cell.  
  
Miles away...  
  
A school bell rings as we hear someone call out: "Jean!!"  
  
Jean stopped and looked over his shoulder and saw his best friend running up to him.  
  
"Hey Ryu, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Not much." his friend answered. "Except.... Mr. Satan beat Cell!"  
  
"No way." replied Jean. "That guy couldn't have beaten a fly, much less Cell."  
  
"That's what was on the news channel right now."  
  
The two guys were walking toward their next hour class. Geometry.  
  
"Do you know if Mrs. Ruth left any homework?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Yeah she always does, you know that.," he answered thoughtfully.  
  
Both of them stopped in front of a mirror.  
  
Jean sighed and his smile quickly turned to a frown.  
  
"What's wrong Jean?" asked Ryu, sensing something was wrong.  
  
"Just look at us!" Jean quickly answered "I'm chubby your skinny, I'm short your tall, your fast I'm slow," silently he added. "I'm weak, you're strong."  
  
Ryu quickly sighed and answered. "Everyone is built differently."  
  
"I know." Jean replied meekly.  
  
They both took one more glance at themselves in the mirror and ran off for class....  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Which one of these is the one Goku is talking about? I know. Do you? 


	3. Field Trip

Hey again! It's me Duo! Sorry for not posting any more stories but to make it up to everyone I'll try to post at least 3 stories today! People PLEASE R&R! Writing and typing these stories takes alot of my time and I want to know if you want me to keep writing. Thanks ^_^  
  
Goku's Secret Episode 3: Field Trip  
  
Last time we met up with Ryu and Jean.  
  
Goku looked over his shoulder and noticed Cell was getting impatient.  
  
"Calm down Cell!" he shouted, "We'll be there in at least half an hour!"  
  
"Ok." Cell replied  
  
All of a sudden Cell stopped causing everyone to stop.  
  
"Where does he think he's going?" asked Krillin who was at the moment holding 18.  
  
"No idea." answered Goku as he watched Cell float down towards a pile of rubble and disappear. After a while an explosion occurred and Cell came out.  
  
"O.K. We can go now." Cell said.  
  
As they took off again Goku started wondering what Cell had done down there. He slowed down a bit so Cell could catch up to him so he could talk to him.  
  
"Hey Cell, what did you do down there?" asked Goku curiously.  
  
"Nothing at all." He replied grimly  
  
"Oh.... ok." Goku shrugged while thinking of what Cell might have done when Gohan flew up next to him.  
  
"Hey dad!" Gohan shouted. "I thought you died in that explosion when you teleported Cell away, so how come you're still alive?"  
  
"I used my instantransmision technique to escape the blast. Although Gregory and Bubbles, not to mention King Kai were mad." replied Goku  
  
"Oh, the good thing is your safe!" Gohan said.  
  
"There it is!" Goku shouted as he pointed to a school building  
  
"About time Kakarot!" Vegeta smirked  
  
"Shut up Vegeta!" snapped back Goku as they all walked through 


	4. Jean

Goku's Secret Episode 4: Jean  
  
PLEASE people PLEASE R&R! I would have gotten this thing running awhile ago but since something was wrong with fanfiction.net (no idea what that was) but its better now so I can post some more stories. On another note I have gotten to chapter 8 and have decided to post them all and then start writing ok? thanks! One more thing PLEASE R&R! Enjoy!  
  
Goku looked around the hall left and right, right and left. A teacher came out of her class and saw them staring at her.  
  
"Do you know where Ryu is?" asked Goku.  
  
The teacher saw Cell and ran away down the hall tripping twice along the way.  
  
Goku looked over to the left and started walking towards the high school office.  
  
"Come on, this way." Goku called back.  
  
They all followed him into the office and walked towards the principal's secretary.  
  
"Do you know where Ryu is?" asked Goku.  
  
"I sure do, but it'll take a second to find out." she answered without looking up.  
  
She finally looked up to tell them, but caught sight of Cell and fainted.  
  
Goku sighed and looked at the paper in her hand.  
  
"O.K. Lets go!" he said.  
  
They all walked down the hallway and finally found the gym. It seemed there was an assembly going on. The group continued to walk in the gym when everyone saw them, including Cell. That really freaked them out. People were yelling, and some were crying. Cell advanced towards the middle of the gym and stood there.  
  
"Ryu!!" Goku shouted.  
  
Ryu got up and walked over towards Goku.  
  
"Yeah?" he responded.  
  
"Where's Jean?" Goku asked.  
  
"Right here." Jean announced.  
  
"You know why we're here right?" he replied.  
  
"Yeah." Jean answered. "Lets get this over with."  
  
Goku Jumped back, transforming into a super sayajin in the process. He took his fighting stance for his famous Kamehameha attack. Aimed right at Jean!!  
  
Jean got into a blocking stance while everyone including Cell watched in amazement as Goku powered up for the attack.  
  
"He's going to kill him!" several people shouted.  
  
Meanwhile in Krillin's arm's 17 was waking up from her sleep.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked out loud  
  
"We're at some school." replied Krillin  
  
"Why are we here?" she asked  
  
"That guy is going to fight Cell." answered Krillin  
  
"Oh." she said as she noticed she was being held up by Krillin. 17 put her arms around Krillin. She noticed him blush and gave him a quick kiss. The made Krillin's head seem like a red tomato. She smiled and turned to watch Goku  
  
"Chou.....Ka......Me......Ha.....Me......HA!!!!" Goku shouted as his energy attack flew towards its target.  
  
A deafening crash was heard as the blast hit Jean who was now covered by the dust cloud all around.  
  
"Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta angrily "Why the hell did you do that for?!"  
  
As the dust cleared Jean didn't appear to have changed at all, but then his body flashed off, then on, it did this three times.  
  
"Yeah!!" Jean shouted gleefully. "It feels good to be in my real body!"  
  
No one except Goku and Cell knew what was happening. Jean wasn't a weakling. He was the person Goku was talking about!  
  
"Hey Goku!" Jean called out  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"Do you think you could get me some fighting clothes?" Jean asked innocently.  
  
"Sure." Goku answered.  
  
Jean looked down at his ripped up clothes showing his muscular body and almost everything. This got quite a commotion out of all the single girls.  
  
Goku came back and gave Jean the clothes he had asked for.  
  
"Thanks." Jean said  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
Jean ripped off the remains of his shirt exposing his upper body.  
  
The roar of the girls yelling and shrieking grew loader to the point Cell powered up and made them shut up.  
  
Jean got his shirt on and the weighted shirt plus the weighted armbands. He sighed as he let his pants down and the girls yelling started again. Cell quickly shut them up with another power up.  
  
Thank goodness my boxers weren't ripped to shreds Jean thought to himself as he put on his pants and tied the weighted blue belt. After putting the weighted shoes he asked Krillin for a senzu bean which he ate quickly. After thanking him, Jean walked over to Cell.  
  
They stared at each other, Then quickly jumped back  
  
"Cell Clone #1!!" Jean shouted "You're mine!!"  
  
Jean went Super Sayajin and flew straight towards "Cell"  
  
Cell clone #1? Jean....a super sayajin?! What the hell is going on?! 


	5. Jean Vs. Cell

Goku's Secret Episode 5: Jean Vs. Cell  
  
Last time we discovered whom Goku was talking about. Jean is that person who is suppose to be stronger than Gohan! Now that we all know a bit about him he pulls out another shocker: He is a Super Sayajin! Cell Clone #1?  
  
"Cell's" eyes opened up widely as Jean flew straight at him. He was shocked as much as everyone in the building  
  
Except for Goku.... He knew what was going on.  
  
All the Z fighters crowded around him while watching Cell dodging a barrage of punches and kicks from Jean.  
  
"Cell's having a hard time dodging, huh Goku?" questioned Yamcha  
  
"Look's like it." replied Goku without taking his eyes off the battle.  
  
"Kakarot!!" yelled Vegeta, "Would you mind telling us what the Hell is going on here?!"  
  
"Yeah we all want to know!" Yelled Tien.  
  
"You guys, keep watching. This battle seems like it'll be over soon...." answered Piccolo  
  
They all turned their attention towards the battle field.  
  
Cell started to get up, but Jean teleported in front of him and kicked him in the stomach. A loud crack was heard as he uppercuted Cell up into the air, and slammed him into the ground.  
  
Jean stared down towards Cell. He extended his arm and started powering up.  
  
"Big Bang Attack!!"  
  
"How the hell did he know the Big Bang Attack!?" asked Vegeta.  
  
The energy attack flew straight towards the target and immediately Cell was covered in a dust cloud.  
  
Jean landed and jumped back as he watched the dust clear away.  
  
"Get up Cell." Jean demanded.  
  
"I can see you can't be fooled easily." Cell announced as he got up.  
  
"No I can't." Jean replied grimly " Cell, I know your secret. You're not really Cell. You're just a clone!"  
  
Jean powered up and teleported towards Cell and punched him hard in the stomach.  
  
Cell coughed up blood, which stained the floor. He held his stomach and fell to his knees. He put out his hands to keep from falling as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"You don't have to bow down to me Cell." declared Jean mockingly  
  
"You know something?" Cell replied "You won't be able to beat my master."  
  
Jean started glowing again. He picked up Cell and slammed him into the ground  
  
"Iku omienaru jigoku!!" He shouted as he started blasting Cell over and over. By the time he'd shot 1,000 ki shots he charged up a big ball of energy.  
  
"Kuttsukeru!" Jean yelled as he threw the ki ball down at Cell.  
  
As the blast hit home, the whole gym was lit up by the explosion.  
  
"Chou......Ka.....Me.....Ha.....Me......Ha!!"  
  
Everyone watched as the attack hit Cell, or whatever was left of him.  
  
Jean landed and waited for the dust to clear away.  
  
Cell got up missing half his body. He stared at his opponent, Full of hate and anger. he started yelling as his body regenerated.  
  
He flew towards Jean and punched him in the jaw. Cell grinned as he punched Jean in the stomach. Jean bent over. Cell decided to repay Jean's earlier favor by kicking him up and put his hands together and smashed Jean into the ground.  
  
Cell hovered above the floor and asked tauntingly "How was that?"  
  
"Not enough." replied Jean right behind him.  
  
"Chou..Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha!!" yelled Jean  
  
"Nooooo....." was the only thing Cell got to say as his body was destroyed.  
  
Everyone watched as his head hit the floor with a thud.  
  
"Y,y,you think you've won?" Cell managed to say "In one year...."  
  
Jean blasted Cell's head out of existence.  
  
All the people started cheering and shouted out Jean's name.  
  
"Wait!" some blonde cheerleader said. "If Jean just beat Cell..... Mr. Satan was lying."  
  
Ms. H grabbed Jack and asked "Did you get that on video?!"  
  
"Yeah." replied Jack  
  
"You better have!" was all she said.  
  
In one year what? Why did Jean not let Cell finish his threat?  
  
To Be Continued  
  
People PLEASE R&R!! 


	6. Revelations

Goku's Secret Episode 6: Revelations  
  
Ok so that battle was pretty much one sided. (In feeble voice) "Don't hurt me." Anyways I got a review that wants me to place more details on Jean and I will later on in the fic. So....um.... I don't know what to say so on with the fic!  
  
Jean turned around and looked over at the Z fighters.  
  
Tien high-fived Yamcha as Jean flew over towards them.  
  
"Good work Jean." Goku said  
  
"Thanks." replied Jean.  
  
"Answer me a couple of questions!!" yelled Vegeta. "How did you know how to use MY Big Bang Attack technique!?" "Second how could you turn into a super sayajin?!?"  
  
Jean sighed "I know...Everyone's special techniques..and my being a sayajin I don't know. My parents are both human. I guess I'm just a lucky survivor of the sayajin race."  
  
"Kakarot!!!" shouted Vegeta. " Why did you hit him with your Kamehameha!?"  
  
"Vegeta we had to get rid of the holographic disguise." Goku replied "If people knew the truth about him they probably would have tried to kill him because they would have freaked out!"  
  
"Jean, what did Cell try to say before you blasted him?" Goku asked "Jean? Jean?"  
  
He turned around to see a whole mob of girls, swarming around Jean.  
  
Jean flew up and looked down to see a one of the high school cheerleaders hanging onto his shoe, he set her down and floated back up.  
  
"Alright we all have one year to train." Jean announced "Gohan you'll train with me." "Goku, Vegeta you two train with each other." "Piccolo, Trunks you will train with each other." "If the rest of you want to train go ahead."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are!?" shouted Vegeta angrily "You can't tell me what to do!" "I'll do it though because I want to!"  
  
Jean nodded  
  
"18, wake up." Krillin whispered  
  
The android moved around "ok" she replied softly  
  
"Krillin...." Jean sighed " stay out of trouble."  
  
18 smiled, but krillin blushed and smiled  
  
Everyone laughed over it. Everyone except Vegeta.  
  
"Silence!" screamed Vegeta "You called that...that thing back there "Cell Clone #1!!" "Why!?"  
  
"He's a clone of Cell!" snapped back Jean "You guys didn't know that?!"  
  
Everyone gasped as they remembered what Cell had done on the trip over.  
  
"HEY!!!" shouted a voice from down below  
  
The Z fighters looked down as they started to float down towards the ground.  
  
"CHE!!" Jean mumbled under his breath  
  
"JEAN!!" the principal shouted. "You saved out life's!!" "But you fucked up out school's gym!!"  
  
"We'll fix it up!" Jean said defensively.  
  
"You better!" He snapped back.  
  
"We'll fix it up, right guys?" Jean asked "Guys, Guys?"  
  
Jean turned around and saw no one. He fell over. Jean laughed nervously and asked "What do I need to fix?"  
  
To Be Continued 


	7. Training

Goku's Secret Episode 7 Training  
  
After a while Jean and Ryu managed to fix up the gym. They got up and left school after saying bye. He decided to go to his mom's house to check up on them. He started flying and after a while got there. As Jean walked into the house he saw all of the Z fighters where slouching around at his house!  
  
"Hey I thought we were suppose to be training!" Jean yelled  
  
"Where we going to train?!" Vegeta asked rudelly  
  
"The hyperbolic Time Chamber of course!" replied Jean  
  
"Some of us have already used it twice though." declared Piccolo  
  
"Come on I know a way in so we can get in as many times as we want." Jean answered "And as many people we want."  
  
"Let's go then!" shouted Goku  
  
"Stop!!" screamed Jean  
  
"Now what?!" yelled Vegeta  
  
Jean blasted them all  
  
"What was that for?!" asked Gohan  
  
"The gym!!" Jean sneezed  
  
A while later Goku and company found themselves at Kami's lookout.  
  
"Hey Dende, you know why we are here right?" asked Goku  
  
"Yeah, the room is ready for two people." answered Dende  
  
"Wait!" shouted Jean "Everyone place your hand hand on me."  
  
Everyone did as they were told  
  
Jean put his middle and index finger to his forehead and they all teleported into the room  
  
"There now we can all train at the same time." announced Jean  
  
They all nodded as they found their training partner  
  
"O.K. Gohan" Jean said "We have a year to train."  
  
"Two months as a normal being, two as a Super Sayajin, two as a Ultra-Super Sayajin, two as ssj-2, and the rest at your strongest form."  
  
"Ok." replied Gohan "I don't think we should train at USSJ though." continued Gohan "Dad said its a worthless transformation."  
  
"I know." replied Jean. "If we can increase our speed as a USSJ our speed in Super Sayajin will be twice as fast."  
  
Gohan understood  
  
Both of them started to feel Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Trunk's Ki's.  
  
"Gohan!" Jean shouted "Unlike Piccolo and your dad I won't take it easy on you!"  
  
They both powered up as they started fighting.  
  
He isn't Kidding! Gohan thought to himself He really is fast!  
  
Gohan blocked a punch from Jean only to get kicked from behind.  
  
Jean watched as Gohan was knocked away from him I can't take it easy on him he thought to himself I have to train him hard!  
  
Gohan flew back at him, kicking and punching. Jean dodged everything with ease.  
  
"Gohan you're way too slow." Jean mocked as he caught Gohan's fist and kneed him in the stomach.  
  
Jean held onto Gohan's unconcious body "Whoops..." he laughed nervously, he took Gohan over to the bed and let him rest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"HA!!" Vegeta shouted as he tried to blast Goku with his ki blasts. "Damn it! Kakarot, quit moving!"  
  
Goku appeared behind him "No." he replied as he kicked Vegeta's back.  
  
Vegeta got up and turned around to see Goku flying full speed towards him. Both started punching, and dodging each others attacks.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Makankossappoo!" shouted Piccolo as he aimed his attack at Trunks.  
  
Trunks caught the attack and sent it back at Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo responded by dispersing the attack.  
  
Jean smiled as he watched. "Hey I need a training partner!" "Do you all think you could beat me?"  
  
Vegeta smirked "Well, well this should prove interesting."  
  
Everyone flew towards Jean.  
  
His smiled faded away as wave after wave of punches and kicks were dodged or blocked. He saw Piccolo above him powering up for a Ki attack. Goku's fist hit him in the stomach. Jean responded with a roundhouse to the face. Vegeta elbowed him in the stomach and uppercutted him. Jean fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Piccolo's attack coming at him  
  
"Final Flash!!" Jean yelled as he thrust out his hands.  
  
The two ki blasts met in mid air, Piccolo's blast easily over powered  
  
Trunks punched down at Jean, but he quickly moved away. Jean leg sweeped Trunks and kicked him away.  
  
"How dare you!!" Vegeta yelled as he shot ki blast after ki blast.  
  
Jean caught them all and threw them back.  
  
Goku rushed at Jean and started punching and kicking at him. Amazingly all his attacks connected!  
  
"Jean!" Goku shouted at he uppercutted him. "Quit screwing around!"  
  
Jean got up and smiled. He wiped the blood off his lip. "OK."  
  
Jean went Super Sayajin and powered up into USSJ.  
  
Gohan woke up. He saw Jean powering up. He go out of bed and flew over towards Jean.  
  
"Gohan, forget the plan lets train!" Jean shouted "Use your maximum power!"  
  
Gohan nodded as he powered up into ssj-2.  
  
Goku poweredup and flew towards Jean with a punch, it was blocked, Jean followed up with a punch to the stomach. He grabbed Goku and threw him away.  
  
Turning his focus on Gohan, Jean walked towards him.  
  
"Jean, fighting like that you will loose." Piccolo warned  
  
Jean paid no attention to Piccolo's warnings and kept approaching.  
  
Gohan took his fighting stance and waited. He was happy, he was even smiling.  
  
All of a sudden Jean appeared behind him.  
  
Gohan jumped away "Instant transmission?" Gohan asked  
  
He shook his head "Thats my speed at USSJ." responded Jean, right behind Gohan  
  
Gohan turned around and punched him in the stomach. Jean elbowed Gohan in the back. "Masenko!" shouted Gohan as he shot his special attack at Jean.  
  
Jean thrust out his arm and caught the attack. He smiled as he crushed it into dust.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Ow!!" Gohan yelled as his dad wrapped the bandage around his head.  
  
"Wow, Jean wasn't kidding about not taking it easy on you." Goku laughed.  
  
"Kakarot, where is Jean?" Vegeta asked  
  
"Out ther." responded Goku, pointing to the endless void "Vegeta, did you know that he can go ssj-4?"  
  
This angered Vegeta that he ran out and challenged Jean.  
  
"Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you." warned Jean.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "You do know Kakarot's child can go ssj-2 right? asked Vegeta "I know you can go ssj-3 and ssj-4, show me your power in these forms!"  
  
Jean smiled as he went Super Sayajin. He powered up into ssj-2.  
  
Vegeta felt anger inside of him. Hate and anger towards Jean.  
  
Jean finally went ssj-3. His eye brows disappeared and his hair grew until it was even with his waist.  
  
Piccolo and Trunks turned around to see Jean and gasped.  
  
"Uh....uh.....a...SSJ-3!!" yelled Piccolo in surprise.  
  
Vegeta went Super Sayajin and rushed full speed towards Jean.  
  
Jean disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around to see an incoming fist from his opponent.  
  
"Wow......" whispered Gohan as he watched the match.  
  
Vegeta got up and threw a ki blast at Jean. He blocked it and saw Vegeta flying towards him. Vegeta started punching at Jean. repeatedly. He uppercutted him into the air and shot another ki blast at him. Vegeta flew up to him and smashed him into the ground.  
  
Hmmm.......seems like his power wasn't raised much Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
Jean got up and started glowing. He flew up to his opponent and punched him in the stomach. Vegeta was hurt badly as he had the ssj knocked out of him, literally. Jean turned around and shouted "Portal Attack!!" A portal opened up and he shot many ki blasts into the portal. He watched it close.  
  
Vegeta got back up, panting.  
  
"Do you give up?" shouted Jean overhead.  
  
"Never!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
He started gathering all his ki in a last ditch effort.  
  
"Final Flash!!" Vegeta shouted as his attack sped towards Jean.  
  
The impact was tremendous...  
  
As the dust cleared everyone saw Jean floating in midair!  
  
Jean put his hands together as if praying, he slowly pulled them apart.  
  
Vegeta looked around. He looked up and saw the portal a tad bit late as the ki blasts fell down upon him.  
  
As the dust cleared everyone noticed Vegeta's unconscious body.  
  
To Be Continued 


	8. Cell's Return

Goku's Secret Episode 8: Cell's Return  
  
If I spent a year writing about training this would a long fic. I think I saw a story that was like 96 chapters! I'll try to keep mine short. Not to short though! LOL! Sorry it took awhile to load chapters 7 and 8 because FF.net was down for like I think 2 days straight!  
  
They all stepped out of the hyperbolic time chamber.  
  
Mr. Popo and Dende greeted them.  
  
"We had company while you were gone." Popo declared. "Bulma made more Sayajin armors, if you want to use them feel free to do so."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Popo." replied Jean.  
  
"I don't plan to wear any Sayajin armor!" an angry Piccolo announced.  
  
Vegeta glared angrily at Piccolo and smirked at him  
  
"You don't have to." answered Jean, putting on some armor "I dislike armors too but I'm making exceptions now."  
  
"Jean, why don't we continue training in the Hyperbolic time chamber?" Gohan asked  
  
"I don't think we should spend three hundred sixty-five years training do you?" Jean replied  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Krillin and 18 flew up towards Kami's lookout (or should it be Dende's lookout?)  
  
"Think they've gotten stronger 18?" asked Krillin.  
  
"They probably have." answered 18  
  
"Hey guys!" Krillin greeted his friends "How's it going?"  
  
No one replied  
  
"Uh.... Krillin they already left!" 18 pointed out.  
  
The both took off towards Korin's tower to get some senzu beans.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Everyone nodded as they parted ways.  
  
"We have to train hard Jean!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
"Where do you want to train?" Jean asked.  
  
Gohan looked around and pointed towards a rocky region.  
  
They both nodded and landed there.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cell's eyes opened as he looked around. He concentrated on Jean's Ki. Cell smiled as he started flying towards the enormous ki.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" shouted Gohan in surprise "That's your, your, your kid?!?!"  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
"How old is he?" aksed Gohan "Who's the mom?"  
  
"He's ten years old." replied Jean.  
  
"I'm the mom." replied someone as she put her arms around Jean and kissed him.  
  
"Gohan meet Rose, Rose meet Gohan" He introduced them.  
  
"Hon I need to take Trent with me to train." He asked her  
  
"O.K." she answered "But no staying up late for him!!"  
  
Jean nodded and kissed her. "Later, come on Trent!"  
  
Trent flew up with his dad and Gohan.  
  
"Hi." he waved to Gohan.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan waved back.  
  
"You two should get along fine." Jean predicted  
  
They both nodded.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Back at the training grounds they camped out. They were all fishing when Cell arrived.  
  
"Who's the kid?" He asked  
  
"None of your business!" shouted Jean  
  
"It's nice to see you've gotten stronger."  
  
They both powered up a bit as if warning each other.  
  
"I will be going now, see ya later!" Cell taunted.  
  
"How strong is he?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He can go Super Sayajin." replied Jean.  
  
"I know Cell can go Super Sayajin, but how strong is he?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh, I thought you asked about my son." Jean replied.  
  
"Cell has gotten stronger, but I think it's another clone." Jean went on "I'm not sure."  
  
A while later they fell asleep focusing on the nearest fighters. Trunks and Piccolo....  
  
"Ha!" Trunks shouted as he charged up his attack.  
  
Piccolo got up and dodged the incoming attack  
  
"Makankossapo!" He shouted out his attack's name  
  
He saw Trunks smack it away and charge at him. He used the one image technique and appeared behind Trunks. He felt something as his opponent hit him. Trunks was sent flying.  
  
"Stop!" He stopped as Piccolo flew towards him.  
  
"What?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"You know how Jean said if you get faster in USSJ, you'd be twice as fast?" he replied.  
  
"You want to train in USSJ?" Piccolo questioned.  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"O.K." Piccolo said as he and his opponent powered up.  
  
Trunks went USSJ and saw Piccolo bulge out his muscles.  
  
Trunks and Piccolo started punching and kicking at each other....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Shimatta!" Cursed Vegeta  
  
He got back up and watched Goku land. Vegeta charged two little balls in his hands.  
  
"Take this!" Vegeta shouted as he threw the ki balls at Goku. He started glowing and flew towards his opponent who had dodged his attack. Vegeta uppercutted him into the air, popped up above Goku kicking him towards the ground, He appeared down there waiting for him. Vegeta caught him and elbowed him into a rock. Goku popped out and laughed.  
  
HUH?!?! Vegeta wondered to himself.  
  
Goku appeared behind him and kicked him into the air and appeared in the air. He bicycle kicked Vegeta down to the ground. Goku caught him and punched him, then kicked him away right through a rock.  
  
"Fakku!!" Vegeta cursed again  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"How strong is he!?" a familiar voice asked in the darkness.  
  
"I don't know." another voice replied.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	9. Jean Vs. Gohan & Trent

Goku's Secret Episode 9: Jean Vs. Gohan and Trent  
  
Gohan woke up and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Jean was asleep still. He heard Trent outside getting a drink from the stream. They had choosen a great place to campout. During the day they would leave to the training grounds. Then they would come back eat and talk. Then go to sleep.  
  
Gohan looked over at Jean. It was his first time he really paid attention to notice what Jean was like. Black hair, 5' 10" he judged.  
  
What was his childhood like? Gohan thought to himself. I have to make a mental note to ask him that  
  
Jean woke up and yawned. He looked around and saw Gohan laughing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jean asked.  
  
Gohan smiled. "You'r hairs all messed up!" Gohan shouted gleefully.  
  
Jean laughed, then looked around wondering where Trent was.  
  
Jean got dressed and poked his head out and got drenched by water. He got back in soaking wet.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Look for yourself." replied a wet Jean.  
  
Gohan popped his head out and got drenched too.  
  
Jean laughed and got out of the tent along with Gohan who was trying to dry his head off with his shirt.  
  
Trent kicked a bucket, which appeared wet, away from him.  
  
"Why you two all wet?" Trent asked inocently.  
  
Jean and Gohan looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Guys wait, guys?" Trent stammered.  
  
A second later he was in the stream.  
  
Gohan and Jean laughed as they walked away.  
  
Trent got out and sighed. He saw Jean and Gohan flying towards the training grounds.  
  
He got dried up and got dressed in some dry clothes. Flying after them, Trent went Super Sayajin and flew at full speed. He saw a big dust cloud as he stopped.  
  
Someone must have gotten thrown down Trent thought. Even if I don't fight Cell I'll still get stronger  
  
Trent looked around and flew down towards the ground.  
  
Jean got back up glowing. Trent noticed he was at ssj-3.  
  
He might be strong but he still is getting a fight from Gohan  
  
Trent got next to Gohan, getting in a fighting stance, they both nodded and flew towards Jean. He looked up and blocked a punch from Gohan, and got kicked by both of them in the back.  
  
They're alot stronger when they work together. Maybe I should show them the Fusion Technique Jean thought to himself as he got back up.  
  
Gohan and Trent appeared in front of him. They kicked, punched, then kicked him into the air. Looking up he saw both of them waiting, when he got to that point, they both bicycle kicked him into the ground. When the dust cleared he was standing there, waiting. Gohan and Trent powered up for a joint Kamehameha attack.  
  
"Chou....Ka...Me...Ha...Me....HA!!!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Chou....Ka...Me...Ha...Me....HA!!!" Trent mimicked.  
  
The two blast united into one big attack.  
  
Jean had never seen this done before.  
  
He started glowing again and thrusted his arms out to hold the attack at bay. he was starting to get pushed back. He felt the pain as he started busting through rocks.  
  
If I don't get rid of this damn energy attack I'm going to blow up! Jean thought to himself.  
  
He pulled one of his hands away and punched the ki attack away from him.  
  
I'll do it! Jean thought triumphetly I'll show them how to fuse!  
  
Jean looked around, but try as he might he couldn't find Gohan or Trent anywhere. He felt extreme pain though around his back.  
  
I can feel their ki, but I can't see them! jean thought to himself.  
  
Jean whirled around and saw no one. He shrugged and went back to Super Sayajin. he then heard a thud behind him. Turning around he saw Gohan and Trent getting up and wiping the dust off their pants.  
  
Jean laughed as he figured out what they had been doing.  
  
"So you guys like hanging onto my hair, huh?" Jean asked.  
  
Gohan and Trent laughed and nodded.  
  
"Let's go back to camp." Jean said  
  
They powered up a bit and flew off towards camp. When they got there, Jean threw them both into the river.  
  
Trent and Gohan got out soaking wet. They looked around and saw the fire that had been started, and roasting on the fire were two great, big fish. They both heard their stomach growl and dashed over to the fire.  
  
No sooner had a storm came up.  
  
"Some one's using the dragon balls right Jean?" asked Gohan.  
  
Jean only nodded.  
  
After a while the storm faded away and they started eating.  
  
"Do you two, know the, fusion technique?" Asked Jean between bites.  
  
Both of them shook their heads.  
  
"I'm going to teach it to you then." Jean declared. "And probably to Goku and Vegeta."  
  
"Can we start right now?" Gohan asked with some fish meat haning out of his mouth.  
  
"As soon as you eat that one piece!" Jean pointed out, laughing.  
  
Gohan saw it and ate it quickly.  
  
"This won't be a permanent fusion will it?" Gohan asked.  
  
Jean shook his head.  
  
"O.K." Gohan replied  
  
"One more thing, since Gohan is at ssj-2, your fusion's creation might be able to go ssj-3." Jean announced.  
  
"Cool!" Trent shouted.  
  
Jean got up "Now watch closely."  
  
Jean did the fusion dance by himself.  
  
"You have to say Fusion during the dance." He instructed.  
  
Gohan and Trent practiced the dance.  
  
They turned and looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Jean, when we are fused will our creation get stronger or both of us?" asked Trent.  
  
"You, Gohan, and the fusion's creation will get stronger." Jean replied.  
  
Gohan and Trent started doing the fusion dance "Fu.....Sion HA!!"  
  
As they started to fuse, Jean had to shield his eyes from the vast glow...  
  
As the creation went ssj-3, it made a peace sign  
  
"Tan tan ta da!" "Righteous Death Super Trohan!"  
  
"Your name is Trohan?" asked Jean sensing the immense power that almost rivaled his.  
  
Trohan nodded as he held his pose.  
  
Trohan fell out of ssj entirely and the fusion split. Both Trent and Gohan had a peace sign up. They looked at each other and a little exclamation mark popped out above their heads.  
  
"We're going to have to train you two so you can stay fused longer."  
  
"We can do that later though." Gohan complained. "I wanna go swimming."  
  
"Yeah me too!" Trent joined in.  
  
Jean grinned as he kicked both of them into the stream.  
  
"O.K." Jean replied to himself "I'm going to sleep." He said to himself as he got into the tent and to his sleeping bag.  
  
"Is your mom really as strict as I've heard?" Trent asked.  
  
"Yeah." replied Gohan. "But she's nice."  
  
"Wanna fuse?" Trent asked.  
  
Gohand nodded. Trent and Gohan fused back into Trohan and went ssj-3.  
  
Maybe I can stay fused a longer time Trohan thought to himself as he dried off and changed.  
  
He walked into the tent and went to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What the hell was that!?!" Cell asked himself, sensing a huge power level.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	10. Piccolo Vs. Trunks

Goku's Secret Episode 10 Piccolo Vs. Trunks  
  
Piccolo took a drink of water while Trunks ate an apple.  
  
"Trunks, if you went back to your future do you think you could destroy the androids?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Easily." Trunks quickly replied.  
  
"Could you come back after that?" Piccolo questioned again.  
  
"If my mother can recharge my machine." Trunks replied again.  
  
"Let's go then." Piccolo decided. "It'll be good training."  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
Piccolo shrunk and hopped into the time machine while Trunks set the coordinates.  
  
The machine flew up and disappeared....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Trunks and Piccolo's ki's have disappeared! Cell thought to himself. What the hell is going on here?  
  
A flash of light blinded Piccolo and Trunks.  
  
"I hate this part!" shouted Trunks as he shaded his eyes.  
  
As they regained their eyesight, they scanned their surroundings.  
  
"Just as I left it." Trunks said.  
  
Trunks opened the machine and they both climbed out.  
  
Piccolo grew back up to his normal size as they started walking towards Trunk's house.  
  
"Mom! I'm back!" Trunks shouted happily.  
  
Bulma looked up and hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Is that Piccolo?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah it's me." Piccolo replied.  
  
"What's going on here Trunks?" Bulma asked.  
  
Trunks told his mother about Jean. The Cell clone and how they had a year to train.  
  
"We decided to eliminate android 17 and 18 and Cell." Trunks announced.  
  
"I guess I'll recharge the machine for you ok Trunks?" Bulma asked.  
  
Trunks nodded and flew with Piccolo towards a huge dust cloud.  
  
"This is fun! Huh 18?" asked 17 as he blasted away at the destroyed buildings. "I wonder were Trunks has gone too!"  
  
"Burning Attack!"  
  
17 dodged the blast and looked up. A smile appeared on his face as he saw Trunks.  
  
"17, your death is near." Piccolo warned behind 17.  
  
"T, t, that's not possible!" 18 stammered. "I killed you!"  
  
Piccolo smiled as he punched 17 into a building. 17 got up and wiped the blood off his lips  
  
How is it possible?!? How can he be back?!? 18 killed this weakling, but yet.... he's no longer weak! That attack hurt! 17 thought.  
  
"IT HURT ALOT!" 17 shouted as he kicked Piccolo in the stomach and smacked him into the air.  
  
"DIE!!" Trunks shouted as he smashed 18 down into the ground.  
  
18 flew back up and tried to punch Trunks, but he dodged it and elbowed her back into the ground.  
  
Piccolo grabbed 17 and smacked him into the air, going up he punched him, and as they started going down he kicked 17 and smacked him away.  
  
Piccolo gathered a large amount of energy and surrounded 17 with the ki balls.  
  
With a swift move of his hands the ki blasts flew straight at 17 and destroyed the vile android.  
  
18 punched, kicked, and then punched again. Trunks dodged and punched her in the face. Then appeared behind her.  
  
"Burning Attack!" Trunks shouted as his ki blast destroyed 18 and disintegrated her.  
  
Piccolo and Trunks both noted that they had gotten stronger, but both knew it wasn't enough.  
  
"What happened here?!?" Cell asked "Who destroyed android 17 and 18?"  
  
"WE DID!" Trunks shouted as he powered up.  
  
Piccolo had already taken hold of Cell's tail and started slamming him into the ground repeatedly. Finally he let go of Cell's tail and Trunks blasted Cell away into oblivion.  
  
Back at Trunks home.....  
  
"Son, I got the machine powered up." Bulma said. "Have you destroyed the androids?"  
  
"Yes," Trunks said grimly.  
  
"Piccolo, how have you been?" Bulma asked  
  
"Fine." Piccolo answered "Goku is doing alright too."  
  
"It's time Piccolo, we have to go back." Trunks announced.  
  
"O.K." Piccolo replied "Goodbye Bulma  
  
Bulma waved goodbye as the time machine flew up to the sky and vanished.  
  
Trunk's future has been saved! Lets see what Goku and Vegeta are up to. Next time  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	11. Meet Gogeta!

It's been a while hasn't it? Well sorry for the delay. I had a review saying it was kamehameha not choukamehameha. Well Chou means super or hyper you choose. On with Chp. 11  
  
Meet Gogeta!  
  
Goku and Vegeta stood there, panting and staring at each other. They both wiped the blood dripping off their lips at the same time.  
  
Kakarot, now you know I am stronger than you! Vegeta smiled to himself.  
  
"Geez Vegeta" Goku shouted "You're really ambitious aren't you?!?"  
  
Vegeta's smile quickly faded away as he powered up to what little ki energy he had left and punched his rival in the jaw.  
  
Goku felt Vegeta weaken immensely and used what ki he had left to kick Vegeta and send him down.  
  
Both of them ended up on the ground at the same time...  
  
"Hey Vegeta, do you know how to cook?" Goku asked tiredly.  
  
"Damn it Kakarott!!" Vegeta shouted. "Do I look like a fucking cook?!"  
  
Calm down Vegeta Goku thought. Sheesh  
  
"Vegeta can I ask you something else?" Goku asked again.  
  
"As long as it doesn't concern food kakarot!" Vegeta replied in a sharp tone.  
  
"Do you sense the two ki's approaching?" Goku asked finally  
  
Vegeta shook his head.  
  
Jean and Trohan landed down on the ground and walked towards Goku and Vegeta's battered body's.  
  
Jean threw a senzu bean at Trohan and gave one to Goku.  
  
Trohan looked down at Vegeta on the ground, bruised and beat.  
  
Trohan laughed and pointed at Vegeta while he gave him the Senzu bean.  
  
Vegeta and Goku both got up at the same time.  
  
"You little bastard!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to punch Trohan with no success. "Stand still!"  
  
Jean nodded towards Trohan, who punched Vegeta in the chest and knocked him down.  
  
Vegeta got back up watching Trohan's long hair.  
  
He's at ssj-3! Vegeta realized.  
  
"Who's this?" Goku asked.  
  
"Trohan." Jean replied.  
  
Trohan?! Vegeta wondered Where the hell is Gohan?  
  
"Trohan un-fuse." Jean comanded.  
  
Trohan nodded and unfused revealing Gohan and Trent.  
  
"Son?!" Goku shouted "Jean, how did this happen?"  
  
"Fusion Technique." Jean replied calmly.  
  
There's Gohan, but who's that kid? Vegeta pondered Why can he go ssj? Another Sayajin? Fusion?  
  
"What the hell is going on?!?!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"We'll show you guys." Gohan said.  
  
Gohan and Trent fused in front of Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"Hey Jean, is it possible for me and Vegeta to do that?"  
  
"Sure is Goku." Jean replied.  
  
"Lets try it Vegeta!" Shouted Goku.  
  
Goku and Vegeta got into stance and begun to do the fusion dance.  
  
I feel like a complete asshole right now Vegeta thought as his fingers touched with Goku's fingers.  
  
Jean looked and saw a warrior whose strength had double.  
  
"So...what's your name?" Jean asked.  
  
"I'm Gogeta!" Gogeta shouted.  
  
"Well your power has doubled, still you're not strong enough to beat cell.  
  
Gogeta laughed and unfused.  
  
"We're still aren't strong enough!!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
At that moment Trunk's time machine appeared and landed next to the group.  
  
Piccolo got out and grew to his usual size.  
  
"Hey everybody!" Trunks greeted.  
  
Goku, Jean, and Trohan waved back.  
  
"Who's the kid?" Both Trunks and Piccolo asked at the same time.  
  
"My name is Trohan!" replied Trohan.  
  
Trohan? Piccolo thought.  
  
"Jean where's Gohan?" asked Trunks.  
  
Jean pointed over at Trohan.  
  
A drop of sweat appeared behind Trunk's head.  
  
Trohan sighed and unfused again.  
  
"Uh...Goku.....who is that?" asked Trunks.  
  
"He's my son." answered Jean. "His name is Trent.  
  
Trunks waved at Trent who waved back with a smile.  
  
and with a blink of an eye the year has gone by...  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	12. Cell's Challenge

Hey everyone! I wasn't really in the mood to type the rest of the story. Ok ok I'll be honest I got a little lazy. I already got this story written out but I need to type it out ok? So just chill for a while longer. Thanks!  
  
Goku's Secret Chp. 12 Cell's Challenge  
  
"Hey Jean!" Krillin shouted as he and 18 touched down.  
  
Jean replied back with a wave.  
  
"K,k,krillin?" Goku stammered "What's that black stuff growing out of your head?"  
  
"I used the dragon balls and wished for some hair. I also uh... I also asked Shenlong to make 18 human."  
  
Everyone laughed..everyone except Vegeta.  
  
"So Jean, where are we going to find Cell?" Vegeta asked  
  
"Let's go back to the desert" Jean replied calmly "Maybe Cell is waiting for us there."  
  
They all agreed and flew off towards the desert where the Cell games had taken place.  
  
Sure enough Cell was waiting....  
  
"Ah, the challengers have arrived." Cell announced.  
  
"Like the last time the entire desert will be the dohyo." Cell ordered. "Now, Jean lets fight!!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Vegeta shouted. "I am stronger than he is, I shall fight first!"  
  
"Very well Vegeta." Cell replied reluctantly "You will pay dearly for this."  
  
Vegeta stepped off the cliff and flew towards Cell.  
  
"Cell your demise is near." Vegeta threatened as he went super sayajin.  
  
Cell yawned as he lifted his hand to gather energy.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku shouted. "FUSION!"  
  
Goku teleported next to Vegeta, and did the fusion dance.  
  
Cell put his hand down to his side as he watched.  
  
Everyone closed their eyes to block the bright flash.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Cell questioned.  
  
"I am Gogeta." Gogeta replied as he went super sayajin.  
  
Gogeta?! Jean panicked. You're going to use your full power already?  
  
"Wow..." whispered Trent  
  
Cell smiled "This will be a good warm-up."  
  
Gogeta appeared behind Cell and punched as hard as he could, only to miss.  
  
Jean blinked as he felt the wind blow past him.  
  
Gogeta powered up and started punching at Cell like a madman. With each punch came a strong gust of wind.  
  
Gogeta rushed at Cell and punched him in the stomach then kicked him into the air. Using the instant transmission technique he kicked Cell into the ground.  
  
How did this happen?! Cell thought angrily as he got back up.  
  
"Chou.....Ka......Me......Ha.....Me.....HAAA!!" Shouted Gogeta as he used all his remaining ki on the attack.  
  
Again everyone watching closed and shaded their eyes from the explosion.  
  
Gogeta landed, and started to pant.  
  
Everyone watched as Cell regenerated and laughed.  
  
Gegeta stood there panting, knowing he had lost.  
  
Cell rushed full speed at his opponent, Gogeta threw a kick towards Cell who disappeared. Cell reappeared in front of him and punched Gogeta through a boulder.  
  
Getting back up, Gogeta scanned the horizon and got kicked into the air. Cell smacked him back into the ground.  
  
In mid-air Gogeta un-fused. Both Vegeta and Goku hit the ground at the same time.  
  
"Gohan, Trent!" Jean shouted. "Go get them!"  
  
Gohan and Trent got Goku and Vegeta and laid them in front of Jean who gave them both a senzu bean.  
  
"Good you two are alright." Jean announced. "My turn."  
  
Jean turned around and saw Gohan and Trent fues. He watched as Trohan powered up into ssj-3.  
  
"Now this will be a fast fight!" Cell announced as he powered up.  
  
Trohan smiled and started glowing with little intense electricity surged around him.  
  
Cell laughed as his ki grew immensely.  
  
"One or two punches?" Cell taunted.  
  
Trohan's smile disappeared as he tried to kick Cell, but got punched and knocked out cold by his opponent.  
  
Cell picked up Trohan and threw him at Goku.  
  
"Krillin give me a senzu bean." Goku ordered.  
  
Krillin nodded as he reached into the little pouch and got the bean.  
  
Jean walked out to the dessert ring.  
  
"Ah, the main event." Cell mocked.  
  
Jean smiled and went ssj-3 while Cell went into his fighting position.  
  
In a display of super speed, Jean kicked Cell in the stomach and into a rock.  
  
"Shimatta!" cursed Cell as he stopped in the middle of the rock.  
  
Jean dove in and kicked Cell out of the rock.  
  
Cell turned around and punched Jean in the stomach and blasted him over and over with ki blasts.  
  
No connection? Cell thought to himself.  
  
Looking up Cell cried out in shock as all his ki blasts shot down towards him from the portal.  
  
"This is enough!" Cell shouted. "I'm going to use my full power!"  
  
"Bring it on..." Jean mocked^  
  
Cell rushed full speed towards Jean and started punching and kicking him.  
  
"Goku!" Krillin shouted. "Jeans loosing, he needs our help!"  
  
"No, he doesn't." Goku replied calmly. "He isn't using his full power."  
  
He isn't using his full power?!? Vegeta thought in amazement.  
  
"So Jean can beat Cell?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Krillin, shut up!" shouted Piccolo.  
  
"Yeah Krillin be quiet and watch." 18 added sweetly.  
  
"O,o,o ok." Krillin stammered.  
  
Goku watched as Jean got our of the hole from the ground.  
  
"So Jean, do you give up?" Cell taunted.  
  
"HAAA!!!!!" Jean shouted as he powered up.  
  
"Jean, are you powering up to your full potential?" Cell taunted.  
  
Jean started glowing again with allot of little electric bolts circling around him.  
  
Jean looked at Cell and started walking towards him. With each step he took, large pieces of rock started levitation and disintegrating.  
  
He's gone up to my level Cell smiled to himself.  
  
Cell stared down at Jean who stared back at him.  
  
"Cell, you know I can kill you right now?" Jean asked.  
  
Cell laughed.  
  
Jean started glowing again and started powering up.  
  
NO! Vegeta thought in shock He's going beyond Cell's power!  
  
"Well, I can see you can get past half of my full power." Cell mocked.  
  
HALF of his power? Vegeta thought to himself How can this be? Where does Cell keep all this power?  
  
Jean reached out and kicked Cell in the face, but got punched in the stomach. Taking advantage of the downtime, Cell powered up into USSJ and punched jean in the face.  
  
Jean got back up in time to see Cell leave his USSJ form.  
  
Turning around Jean blocked a punch from a Cell junior and dodged a ki blast from Cell which destroyed his Cell Jr.  
  
Jean...use you maximum power...don't toy around with Cell... Gohan thought Don't make the same mistake I did...  
  
Jean rushed at Cell and punched him in the jaw. Cell responded with a kick to the arm. Then they disappeared...  
  
"Gohan can you see them?" asked Krillin.  
  
Gohan nodded slightly as he watched.  
  
Jean punched at Cell, but his opponent dodged. Cell then tried kicking Jean, but he disappeared and reappeared behind Cell. Cell slowly started turning around. Jean smashed him into the ground.  
  
"Big Bang Attack!" Cell shouted.  
  
"Final Flash!" Jean shouted.  
  
As the blasts met it was clear that Cell's attack would be overpowered.  
  
Everyone shielded their eyes to keep the dust out. When they opened their eyes Cell was on the ground.  
  
Getting back up Cell regenerated his left arm. Looking up Cell saw Jean charging at him. Jumping back a bit he round housed Jean in the face, sending him down.  
  
I better transform now Jean though to himself I might not have enough energy later on  
  
Getting up he wiped the blood off his lip and spit the blood in his mouth on the ground.  
  
Cell watch as Jean started glowing and gathering energy.  
  
"Dad what are you doing?" Trent asked silently to himself.  
  
Goku watched as Jean's hair went black and shrunk back to his normal size except now it was a bit bigger.  
  
Vegeta noticed Jean's tail which was wrapped around his body.  
  
Why does he have fur? Gohan thought to himself.  
  
Cell watched with his mouth open as the goldish glow turned into a blood red one.  
  
"Chou........Ka......Me.....Ha......Me......HA!!!!" Jean shouted^^  
  
Cell was stunned as he saw the blast approach him...  
  
A bright flash of light exploded from Cell's location as the kamehameha hit.  
  
Jean walked towards the huge crater and fell into it.  
  
"You're finally dead." he declared to himself.  
  
Getting out of the crater, something kicked Jean and blasted him with ki blasts.  
  
Cell laughed as he watched Jean land next to Goku.  
  
"It was a c,c,clone..." Jean stammered as he got back up  
  
"Krillin, give him a senzu bean!" 18 shouted.  
  
"I'll take those again." Cell declared as he swiped the senzu beans away.  
  
Jean kicked at Cell, but missed, turning around he saw Cell's fist coming straight at him.  
  
Getting back up Jean looked around.  
  
Where is he?!?! Jean panicked.  
  
"Behind you Jean!" Shouted Goku  
  
Turning around Jean saw Cell coming at him with a kick. Jean dodged and got kicked in the stomach, after another kick from Cell.  
  
Goku watched wide-eyed as Jean fell to the ground.  
  
Jean's eyes went back to black eyes, as his hair returned to the short black style it was before. All he could do was hear Cell's laughter...  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
^I know, I took it off the T.V. sorry...  
  
^^ Chou means super or something like that in Japanese. *I think* 


	13. Trohan's Stand

Goku's Secret chp. 13 Trohan's Stand  
  
Cell's laughter was heard through the desert. All the Z warriors stared in shock. Jean had been beaten. Now who will beat Cell?  
  
"Gohan, we have to fuse again!" Trent shouted.  
  
"But Trent, Cell beat us with one punch!" Gohan replied.  
  
Trent turned around and grabbed Gohan by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"WE HAVE TO!!" Trent shouted. "You would want me to do the same if it was your father wouldn't you?!?"  
  
Gohan and Trent fused into Trohan and went ssj-3. After taking Jean's bruised and battered body back to Goku, he returned to the battlefield.  
  
Cell watched as Trohan walked to up to him.  
  
"Do you want to know something?" Cell asked.  
  
"Depends on what it is." Trohan replied.  
  
Cell laughed. "Did you know that every time I clone myself I get weakened, but since I have the cells of the saiyan race in me, my power greatly increases. I've only cloned myself twice though. My strength now is unsurpassable!"  
  
"We'll see about that." Trohan replied.  
  
"Jean?" "Can you hear me?" Goku asked.  
  
Goku ripped a piece of his shirt off and wiped the blood off Jean's mouth.  
  
Piccolo watched as Cell dodged a flurry of punches and kicks from Trohan.  
  
This is impossible! Vegeta thought as he watched If Jean couldn't beat Cell how can the boy do it?  
  
Why did I have to loose the senzu beans? Krillin thought angrily.  
  
"Cell dropped a senzu bean!" Trohan shouted  
  
Powering up into ssj, Trunks sped over to the bean.  
  
Cell blocked a punch from Trohan and retaliated by kicking him. Turning around he kicked Trunks and threw Trohan into him, sending both of them down.  
  
"Jean get up!" Goku shouted.  
  
Cell fell down to the ground. Looking up he saw Jean standing in front of him.  
  
Jean panted as he watched Cell get back up.  
  
How can he still fight? Cell wondered as he looked into Jean's eyes, blood covered most of his face.  
  
Jean tried kicking Cell, but he missed. Cell turned around and kicked Jean into the horizon.  
  
"Let's go!" Vegeta shouted. "After him!"  
  
Everyone started following Jean's flying body.  
  
"How dare you run away?" Cell shouted as he followed them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here we are live in the gym were Cell was killed by a young man named Jean." the report said as he spoke into the mic.  
  
Suddenly a huge blast was heard outside the building.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" the camera man shouted.  
  
"That's what we're going to find out, follow me!" the reporter replied.  
  
Goku knelt down next to Jean's body and picked him up.  
  
Vegeta watched as Jean hovered out of the crater and lay Jean down.  
  
Piccolo appeared next to Vegeta and Trunks appeared next to Goku.  
  
"Piccolo, where is Trohan?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"He must be fighting Cell on the way over." Piccolo responded.  
  
Trohan dodged two punches from Cell and blocked a kick. Having a hold on Cell's foot, he tried to throw him. As soon as he let go, Cell's foot started glowing with energy and kicked Trohan into the ground.  
  
Cell smiled as he watched his opponent make a bigger crater next to the one Jean made.  
  
Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks on my signal attack Cell! Goku's message reached out to his friends minds.  
  
Telling Jean to swallow the senzu bean, Trunk's had managed to pick up, Goku went ssj, Vegeta and Trunks also went ssj, while Piccolo powered up.  
  
What do they think they're doing? Cell thought.  
  
"Makakosappo!!" Piccolo shouted as he pointed his attack towards Cell.  
  
"Burning Attack!" shouted Trunks as he made his attacks movements.  
  
"Final Flash!" Shouted Vegeta as he gathered energy for his attack.  
  
"Chou......Ka.......Me........NOW!!! HA!!!!" shouted Goku.  
  
Cell kicked Trohan in the stomach and smacked him straight into the ground.  
  
"W-w-what are those damn fools doing?" Cell gasped.  
  
Putting up his guard Cell received all the attacks at the same time.  
  
As the smoke cleared, everyone stared at Cell.  
  
Our combined power was too much for Cell to handle! Piccolo smiled.  
  
Cell watched as his left hand regenerated and felt his wings and legs start to regenerate.  
  
That attack.... Cell thought That attack almost killed me!!  
  
I can barely move now Trunks thought as he hit the ground with a thud.  
  
After his body regenerated Cell looked towards Trohan's direction.  
  
No!! It's not possible!! Cell angrily thought. In the short time it took me to regenerate, T-T-Trohan was able to gather energy for a devastating Kamehameha!  
  
"HA!!!!!"  
  
"kamehameha!!" Cell barely had time to shoot his attack  
  
Goku come here...  
  
Turning around Goku saw Jean standing. Goku ran up to him.  
  
"What?" goku asked.  
  
"We need to fuse..." Jean said grimly. "Aside from Trohan and me, you're the strongest one.  
  
Goku nodded....  
  
Cell closed his eyes to shield himself from the bright light.  
  
After opening his eyes, Cell looked around. "Give it up kid!" Cell's attention was on Trohan only to see someone new.  
  
Who is that?! Cell said while concentrating on his ki blast duel.  
  
Goku are you sure about this? You don't have to do this  
  
Jean it has to be done right? Now let's do it!  
  
"W-w-what are you doing!?" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Chou........Ka........Me.......Ha......Me......" shouted the new warrior.  
  
"It's Cell!" shouted the cameraman. "Ladies and gentlemen, Cell is alive, I repeat CELL IS ALIVE!" shouted the news reporter.  
  
"It looks like that one guy is preparing to do something!" announced the nervous reporter.  
  
If he shoots that kamehameha, I'll be forced to divide my energy, but I don't think I'll by able to hold them off Cell worried.  
  
"HAAAA!!" shouted the new warrior as his kamehameha sped its way towards Cell.  
  
Keeping one hand aimed at Trohan Cell used his free hand and shot a large ki blasts to try to stop the incoming attack.  
  
"I can handle this!" Cell shouted.  
  
Going ssj, Jeaku's blast advanced a bit.^  
  
Jean! We have to use our maximum power, now!  
  
Piccolo gasped as Jeaku went ssj-3.  
  
"I am the ultimate fighter, I can't be defeated!" Cell shouted as he powered up.  
  
Jeaku's shout of anger was heard throughout the entire town as he went ssj-4.  
  
Vegeta watched, his mouth hanging wide open, as Jeaku's golden shine turned a blood red one.  
  
"If they kill Cell by disintegrating him, the same thing will happen to the senzu beans!!" shouted Krillin.  
  
Compared to his blast, Trohan's will be like a bee sting, so I can afford to let his hit me!  
  
Turning around from Trohan, Cell used both his arms to shoot a huge ki blasts.  
  
Trunks watched as Trohan's attack hit Cell in the back.  
  
When the dust cleared, only cells upper body was left.  
  
NOW!!  
  
Cell gasped as Jeaku's attack approached, knowing he was about to die.  
  
"This shouldn't be happening! I am complete! I am PERFECT!!!!"  
  
A large blast followed shortly afterwards  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I think Cell has finally been killed!!" shouted the cameraman in tears...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	14. Death on the Battlefield

Goku's Secret Final Chp. Death on the Battlefield  
  
"They did it!" shouted 18.  
  
"Yeah!" Trohan shouted as he defused.  
  
"Shimatta!!" Vegeta cursed. I will have to train much harder to get anywhere near their strength!  
  
"Finally Cell is dead." announced the reporter.  
  
"Gohan you alright?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Trent how you doing?" asked Trunks.  
  
"We're both fine!" replied Gohan and Trent.  
  
"No, Goku!" Shouted Krillin "You can't die!"  
  
"Kakarot, if you can hold out we'll get the namekian to heal you!" Vegeta shouted  
  
"Dad!" Trent shouted.  
  
"Hey take care of your mom for me okay?" Jean coughed.  
  
"They're not going to make it." announced a sad Piccolo. "They used to much of their energy, as a consequence their life force power was also tapped into. I don't' think even Dende can heal them."  
  
"You two can't die on us, not now!" Shouted both Gohan and Trent.  
  
"We're happy to die, as long as you two are free from harm...." replied a tired Trent.  
  
"Goodbye Gohan, Goodbye son..."Jean spoke meekly.  
  
Both Jean and Goku closed their eyes and drew in their last breath, and died with a smile on their faces...  
  
Trent watched as his fathers body disappeared along with Goku's.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Trent shouted as he went ssj-2.  
  
Trent stared at the ground and then punched it breaking it into little pieces...  
  
THE END  
  
Finally it's Done!!!! Sorry bout the long wait. Now onto the Final Fantasy fic. Then after that It'll be time to give Tenchi a visit.  
  
A big thanks to all those who reviewed my work.  
  
THANKS!! 


End file.
